jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery the Warrior Online
'Avery the Warrior Online '''is a massively multiplayer online role playing game, developed by Daybreak Game Company (as Sony Online Entertainment when the game was first released in 2011) and published by JeremySoft. Announced in 2009, the servers for the game were offically launched for the PC, Xbox 360, Jeremy Z60 and the PlayStation 3 with the mobile, PlayStation 4, Jeremy Neptune and the Xbox One versions released in 2014 and the Nintendo Switch version being released on April 2017 as a free download on eShop. In the same year as the Switch version was released and on June 18, 2017, the servers for the Xbox 360, Jeremy Z60 and the PlayStation 3 versions were permanently shutdown, with the PlayStation 4, Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One, Funcom, PC, Nintendo Switch and mobile versions still running. It was announced on February 5, 2019 that servers will permanently shutdown on July 31, 2019, making all the Membership stuff now for free. However, on February 9, 2019, JeremySoft annouced that they are working on a new ATW console game that will be a successor. Gameplay The gameplay for the game is based off the now-defunct ''Free Realms. This game features persons customizing your own Avery the Warrior character. You can choose the sides (heroes and villains), gender (boy or girl) and clothings (shirt, pants, skirt, shoes, and jewelry; shoes only). This part is optional, but you can choose their powers or just stick them as a oridinary ally. Characters Coming soon! Missions Coming soon! Clothing Main article(s): Avery the Warrior Online/Clothing Rating Coming soon! Closure/Successor Main article(s): Avery the Warrior World On February 5, 2019, JeremySoft announced via Facebook and Twitter that they are closing down servers for good on July 31, 2019, so from now on until that very date, each time you enter the website, you'll get this message that says: "Dear player, We are very sad to say that servers for Avery the Warrior Online ''will be closed down for good on July 31, 2019. To make up, we made stuff that usually require membership free for the remainder of the game. Thanks for playing the game. On February 9, 2019, it was announced that JeremySoft will create a new game that serves as a successor to the game. It doesn't pop up every time you enter the website, but the message when you see it reads: "Dear player, ''Avery the Warrior Online ''may be coming to a end, but your adventures as your character isn't over yet! Avery the Warrior Online will now allow you to transfer your character to your account so they can be used for a new game that will be a successor to the game before July 31st. Again, enjoy the game while you can!" On May 14th, three day before the released of ''Avery the Warrior: The New Adventures, JeremySoft confirmed that the servers were extended for two weeks, making the game now being defunct at August 10, 2019 release. In addition, when you enter the website, you'll be greeted with this message: "Dear Player, Good news! Servers that were originally planned to permanently shut down on July 31, 2019 has now been extended to two weeks, making it now being shut down on August 10! That means that is two extra weeks to spend your final moments!" Trivia * The game is comparated with other online games like Club Penguin and DC Universe Online, with the same gameplay from the now-defunct Free Realms. Category:Video Game